


Refracted Memories

by MysteriousWriter03



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousWriter03/pseuds/MysteriousWriter03
Summary: A conversation between Hope and Josie at the end of Season 3 Episode 1. SPOILERS and ONESHOT
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Refracted Memories

**_Summary: A conversation between Hope and Josie at the end of Season 3 Episode 1. SPOILERS_ **

Gathering the courage to speak to Josie for the first time since waking up from her magical coma, Hope knocks on the door. For some reason, her palms are sweaty and she is growing more and more nervous as each second of silence passes. 

Why was she so nervous? 

All she wanted to do was check up on Josie. Make sure that there was no lingering darkness within Josie and that she was feeling okay with the aftermath of being consumed by dark magic for a long period of time. 

“Come in” 

Hope heard Josie’s tiny voice call out to whoever was knocking at the door. Slowly, she opened the door to find Josie packing her clothes into a small duffle bag, “Going somewhere?”

There was a hint of panic in Hope’s voice. Why was Josie leaving? Did something happen while she was in the coma? Did she fail to save Josie and this was Dark Josie trying to leave the Salvatore Boarding School once again?

What the hell was happening? 

“Hope?” Josie stopped packing her bag and turned around the second she heard a familiar voice that she has been missing. Her eyes widen with surprise at seeing Hope standing in the doorway. Once the initial shock passed, pure relief flooded Josie’s body. Without hesitation, Josie rushed over to Hope and engulfed Hope in a tight hug. 

Hope didn’t squirm or stiffen up. Quite the opposite happened. Hope instantly relaxed into the hug and returned the tight squeeze. 

Letting go of Hope, Josie immediately went into the apologetic and concerned mode. Instantly, words began tumbling out of her mouth at an impressive rate, “I’m so sorry Hope. Lizzie just told me what happened. This entire time I thought that you were just avoiding me because of what happened between us but the truth is you were stuck in a magic coma. If I knew the truth I wouldn’t have gone on that stupid field trip and stayed to figure out how to wake you up and when you did wake up I wanted to see you but you were already with Landon so obviously I didn’t want to inter--” 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey” Hope cut Josie’s rambling off with her soft tone and understanding blue eyes, “No need to apologize. In fact, I’m glad Lizzie and your dad lied to you. If they didn’t you’d probably spend the whole day worrying over me rather than focusing on yourself” 

Josie couldn’t help but scoff at that. Not in a menacing way, but just at the irony of how Hope was more concerned with her than herself, “Focusing on myself? This entire day just reminded me of how much of a hypocrite and shitty person I am” 

“Have students been giving you a hard time?” Hope asked, going into protective mode, “Give me their names” Hope said seriously. 

“It’s fine, I definitely deserve their criticism… and probably more” Josie recalled the events that occurred at the field trip today. She had never felt more outcasted. 

Hope rolled her eyes at Josie’s kind response, “Deserve their criticisms? They’re all hypocrites”

The seriousness in Hope’s voice took Josie by surprise. Looking into Hope’s blue eyes, she found a hidden rage buried deep within. Why was she so angry? Surely it couldn’t be because of her? Josie felt like she wasn’t worth Hope’s anger… she wasn’t worth Hope’s protection. 

“I killed Alyssa Chang and held our entire school hostage. To them, I’m nothing but another monster”. Josie regurgitated the words that she has been hearing all day. That she was just another heartless monster who killed someone in cold blood. 

Once again Hope scoffed at Josie’s attempt to justify the school’s hatred towards her, “All of them are a bunch of entitled hypocrites. Everyone at this school has the potential of becoming monsters which is why this school was created in the first place”. The tone of Hope’s voice slightly heightened. Expressing her anger with the hypocrisy of the students at this school, “The Werewolves literally had to kill someone to trigger their curse, The witches have the power to cause mass destruction if they don’t know how to control their powers or emotions and the vampires live with the temptation of taking a human life when they so much as catch a whiff of human blood”

Josie’s brain registered Hope’s factual words. As much as Josie appreciated Lizzie’s attempt to get the school to stop hating on her, Lizzie was doing it in a way that only instilled more fear into the students. Meanwhile, Hope’s word carried facts and truth which resonated deeply with Josie’s heart. For the first time that day, Josie genuinely felt a little bit better. 

“How do you do it?” Josie suddenly asks. 

Hope’s brows scrunch up with confusion, “How do I do what?” 

“How do you come out of a magically induced coma and manage to comfort me with the same day?” 

A small yet soft smile appeared on Hope’s lips that just made Josie’s heart melt like a cheap marshmallow, “There’s nowhere else I would be”

Josie’s heart fluttered at her words. Not being able to meet Hope’s blue eyes and fear of Hope catching her blushing cheeks, she looks away and asks a question that will divert the attention away from her, “So I heard from my dad that you were in the coma because of Landon… is that true?” 

Josie watched as Hope’s smile faltered at her question. She instantly regretted her question and wanted to take it back so she could see that smile on Hope’s face once again but before she could tell Hope that she didn’t need to answer it, Hope replied. 

“Partially… a part of me didn’t want to wake up to losing a loved one again…” 

While Josie didn’t know the full story behind the tribrid’s mother’s death, she knew it had something to do with it. She saw the pure anguish and sorrow behind Hope’s eyes and wished that she could siphon the pain away but unfortunately, her powers didn’t work like that. If it did, she wouldn’t hesitate to take her power back to help Hope in any way that she can. 

“But that’s not the only reason…” 

The ominous tone in Hope’s voice told Josie that something bad happened while Hope was in the magically induced coma. Yet, for whatever reason, Hope wasn’t ready to talk about. Josie was going to respect Hope’s boundaries, fearing that if she pushed Hope to talk then she would break the fragile foundation that took years to build for their friendship. 

“We don’t have to talk about it but just know if you want to, I’m always here to listen. Even heroes need someone to talk to” 

Hope for the third time that day, scoffed, “I’m far from a hero” 

“Says the person who dangerously jumped into my subconscious to save me” Josie begged to differ. Hope was a hero...Hope was  _ her  _ hero. 

“Trust me, I wouldn’t do that just for anyone” Hope looked directly into Josie’s brown eyes with full-confidence. Even though Josie wanted to look away due to her erratic beating heart that Hope could probably hear, she continued to stare into Hope’s blue eyes. For some reason, she felt like she could believe Hope’s words, Hope’s eyes moved away from Josie and towards the packed bags, “Planning on going somewhere?” 

“Oh, Lizzie thought it was a good idea if I went to Europe to stay with my mum for a bit” Josie explained. She didn’t understand why she could detect a bit of fear or panic in Hope’s voice. Did Hope think she would just leave without telling her? Josie was going to tell Hope eventually. 

“Wow, Lizzie actually suggests something that doesn’t involve herself or bitchy banter” Hope jokes, knowing full-well that Lizzie has personally developed into someone who she could trust. Which was saying a lot. 

A small chuckle escaped from Josie’s throat, “Yeah, after the day we had… or even the week, I think it’s a good idea” Josie needed to get away from everything and anyone. Going to stay with her mum for a bit will hopefully allow her to regain some perspective on who she is a person. 

"I think it's a good idea too. Hopefully by taking time away from everything you'd finally be able to see what I see in you… what we all see in you" Hope corrected herself, not wanting to make Josie uncomfortable. 

A spark of hope lit inside of Josie’s chest. Her mouth opened and a question flowed out of her mouth before she could stop herself, "What do you see in me?" 

Hope was evident caught off guard by the question but she didn't hesitate to give a heartfelt response, "Hmmmm… I know that recently you've lost yourself. In the midst of fighting monsters and the stress of the merge, you started to believe that your kindness was a weakness but in my eyes, your kindness is your biggest strength. It’s what makes you different from the rest of us” 

Josie was stunned by Hope’s honest answer. Why did she even ask that question? Why was she so concerned about how Hope saw her and why did every fibre in her body want to believe in what Hope said? 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be cliche or overstep,” Hope said after a moment of silence, afraid that she overstepped her boundaries. 

“No, you didn’t” Josie quickly intervened, not wanting Hope to misunderstand her silence, “It’s just… I didn’t realise how much you knew me”

“It’s not hard to see what an amazing person you are”. If Hope didn’t have a boyfriend, Josie would think that she was flirting with her but she knew that Hope was just being nice. Although, Hope usually isn’t this nice to anyone else except to her or Landon. It made Josie feel special, “I should probably go and let you pack”

Instinctively, Josie opened her mouth to tell Hope that she didn't have to go. In fact, she wanted Hope to stay but then she remembered that Hope probably wanted to be with Landon right now. After all, they were a couple. 

“Yeah…” Josie muttered as she lowered her gaze to the floor, trying to hide her disappointment at Hope leaving. Hope turned around to make her leave but before she could, Josie called out to her, “Hey Hope?” 

Hope stopped and turned around, “Yeah?” 

Josie thought about her next words very carefully. After a few seconds, she decided to say, “I just wanted to say thank you again... for saving me” 

Hope’s eyes softened. Every time Hope looked at with those eyes, Josie could feel her heart melt because she knew that very few people get to witness this side of Hope, “And I would do it again. I hope you know that you’re someone worth saving” 

That was the last thing that Hope said before leaving Josie alone in her room. Josie was now alone with her thoughts… maybe a part of her was glad that Hope was gone because now, Hope wouldn’t be able to hear her erratic heartbeat and blushing cheeks. 

  
  



End file.
